


Late Night Call

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ขอโทษที่โทร.หาตอนตีสอง ห้องนายมีเครื่องปรินท์หรือเปล่า





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> \- ไม่ใช่รีเควสต์แต่ต่อพล็อตกับพี่โม (@barbiedef_k) แล้วออกมาเป็นแบบนี้  
\- ใส่ & เพราะคือ นินโม่ เลือกโพไม่ได้ พี่โมชิปโน่มิน เราชิปมินโน่ งั้นเจอกันตรงกลาง

**อีเจโน่สัญญากับตัวเองว่า** หลังจากนี้จะปิดโทรศัพท์ก่อนนอน เพราะอย่างน้อยเขาจะได้ไม่ต้องสะลืมสะลือขึ้นมากดรับโทรศัพท์ตามสัญชาตญาณเพราะได้ยินเสียงมันแผดลั่นห้องจนกลัวรูมเมตจะด่าแบบนี้

“ฮัลโหล”

เสียงของเขางัวเงียสิ้นดี ตะกี้กดรับสายโดยไม่ได้ดูด้วยซ้ำว่าใครโทร.มาและตอนนี้กี่โมงแล้ว รู้เพียงว่าห้องมืดสนิทและได้ยินเสียงรูมเมตอีกเตียงพลิกตัว น่าจะเพราะรำคาญเสียงโทรศัพท์ของเขา

“เจโน่อา…” ปลายสายพูดเสียงอ่อนคล้ายจะรู้สึกผิด (ซึ่งก็สมควรที่จะต้องรู้สึกแบบนั้น) “ขอโทษที่โทร.หาตอนตีสองนะ”

_ตีสอง? _เจโน่ยกมือถือออกจากหูมาดูหน้าจอ มันบอกเวลา 02.07 จริง ๆ และบอกด้วยว่าคนที่โทร.มาคือ นาแจมิน

“…มีอะไร ถ้าไม่สำคัญฉันจะตัดสาย”

เขาพูดเสียงเย็น ไม่ปกปิดความรำคาญสักนิด ขณะที่ปลายสายเหมือนตัวหดลงไปอีกสิบเท่า

“คือ มีเครื่องปรินท์หรือเปล่า”

“…”

เจโน่เงียบไปแป๊บนึง เหลือบมองรูมเมตที่ยังหลับอยู่ แล้วก็จำใจลุกจากเตียงมาตรงโต๊ะอ่านหนังสือ เปิดโคมไฟตรงโต๊ะให้ส่องใส่ตัวเองและพยายามควบคุมให้มันสว่างน้อยที่สุด หรืออย่างน้อยก็ไม่ไปกระทบคนที่นอนอยู่

“…ตกลงมีไหมอะ เงียบไปเลย”

“มี” เขาตอบ “ขอเปิดคอมก่อน”

“ฮืออออ ขอบคุณมากกกกกกก” นาแจมินทำเสียงเหมือนได้ปลดสิ่งที่หนักหนาที่สุดในชีวิตออกจากบ่า “ถ้าไม่ได้นายฉันตายแน่ แบบ ตายจริง ๆ”

“ก็เวอร์เถอะ” เจโน่อดด่าไม่ได้ ขณะเปิดคอมพิวเตอร์ขึ้นมาให้มันเชื่อมต่อกับเครื่องปรินท์ “แล้วปรินท์ตอนเช้าไม่ได้หรือไง”

“ไม่น่าทันอะ นายก็รู้ว่าร้านปรินท์ใต้ตึกคณะฉันห่วยแตกขนาดไหน”

จริง เจโน่ไม่ปฏิเสธ หลังจากมีประสบการณ์แล้วครั้งหนึ่งแล้วก็สัญญากับตัวเองว่าจะไม่ไปปรินท์ร้านนั้นอีก

“แล้วนี่ตีสองไม่นอน ปั่นงานเหรอ”

พอเขาถาม แจมินก็ถอนหายใจยาว “ใช่สิ แก้ด่วนเลย แล้วพรุ่งนี้พรีเซนต์ จะบ้าตาย”

“ก็เสร็จแล้ว ยินดีด้วย ส่งไฟล์ที่จะให้ปรินท์มาดิ๊”

“ทางเมลนะ”

“เออ ส่งมา”

จริง ๆ ถึงตอนนี้เขาจะวางสายก็ได้ แต่เจโน่กลับเลือกที่จะถือสายรอไว้ เหลือบมองรูมเมตอีกรอบให้แน่ใจว่าไม่ถูกเขาปลุกจริง ๆ แล้วพูดเสียงเบาลง

“ไม่คิดค่าปรินท์นะ”

“ถามจริง?”

“จริง” เขาปล่อยให้แจมินซาบซึ้งในน้ำใจของเขาอยู่สองวินาที ก่อนพูดต่อ “แต่เลี้ยงข้าวเที่ยงหน่อย”

“…เอาเลขบัญชีนายมาเลย”

“แล้วจะไม่เอาใช่ไหม งานอะ”

เขายื่นข้อเสนอที่แจมินไม่มีทางปฏิเสธได้ ปลายสายทำเสียงฮึดฮัดอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง พอดีกับที่เขาได้รับเมลแล้ว เจโน่กดสั่งให้เครื่องปรินท์ทำงานพอดีกับที่ได้ยินเสียงจากปลายสาย

“อยากเจอฉันก็บอกกันตรง ๆ สิ ไม่เห็นต้องอ้อมค้อมขนาดนี้เลย”

“ย่า!”

เขาโวยวาย ก่อนจะรีบหุบปากเมื่อได้ยินเสียงรูมเมตพลิกตัวอีกรอบ และถ้ามีรอบที่สามเขาว่าคราวนี้ฮวังอินจุนลุกขึ้นมาฆ่าปาดคอเขาแน่ ๆ

“ฉันจะเอางานนายไปเผา”

“เลี้ยงสองมื้อเลยก็ได้ ขอบคุณที่อุตส่าห์ตื่นมาปรินท์งานให้ครับ คุณอีเจโน่”

ปลายสายพูดเสียงอ่อนหวานนอบน้อมจนน่าหมั่นไส้ เจโน่ทำเสียงแค่นจมูก

“พรุ่งนี้เจ็ดโมงครึ่งจะรออยู่หน้าคณะ”

“ขอรับท่าน”

“ซื้อแซนด์วิชมาด้วยนะ”

“ไม่นับเป็นมื้อที่จะเลี้ยงหรอกนะ นายต้องไปกินกลางวันกับฉัน แล้วก็เย็นวันศุกร์”

“…มันควรเป็นฉันที่มีสิทธิ์เลือกไม่ใช่หรือไง”

_“อีเจโน่ นี่มันตีสอง”_

เสียงเย็น ๆ ลอยมาจากเตียงของรูมเมต น่ากลัวยิ่งกว่าผีสางตนใดที่เจโน่เคยจินตนาการ เขารีบลุกขึ้นโค้งให้อีกฝ่ายอย่างสำนึกในความผิด ก่อนจะโวยวายเสียงเบาที่สุดในชีวิตใส่ปลายสาย

“แค่นี้ ฉันจะนอนแล้ว”

“จ้า ฝากความคิดถึงถึงอินจุนด้วยนะที่รัก”

“ที่รักบ้านนายสิ!”

“…เจโน่”

“ฉันจะนอนแล้ว อินจุน ขอโทษนะ”

ให้ตายเถอะ อีเจโน่สาบานจริง ๆ ว่าคราวหน้าเขาจะปิดมือถือก่อนนอน!!

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> คิดงานไม่ออก แต่คิดฟิกออกแหละ เย่ 5555555555555555555
> 
> คอมเมนต์กันได้ที่นี่ หรือ #wrficnct ที่เดิมเลยค่า


End file.
